Nightmares
by CAT GIRL 28
Summary: Just read to find out - Title name is of the song I used


I named it nightmare because of the song that was used in it anyway this is partly based on a RolePlay that Leepyr and I have been doing so is kinder their story too anyway I really hope you like it and this is my first Hetalia story

Song used: Nightmares by Secondhand Serenade

* * *

**England's pov**

The rain poured down; just like the day that you left, the day that you left me alone. I loved you but you never noticed and why would you, no you never relished what you would do when you left. You never saw the way you hurt me. Fine then if everything I had done for you the I guess that I was nothing to you and oh yes who would bother to remember England. I felt tear fall down my face. Time after time I would ask myself why I needed you but you left. I looked around the house before running away from it, this place held to many memories.

**Look away, pray for salvation,**

**and pray for a sweet conversation.**

**the problems not with you.**

**it's without you.**

**I love the way that you told me I'm better**

**the way you described me in letters.**

**There's nothing I can do,**

**is there nothing I can do.**

**America's pov**

I went to England's home, I knew that it had been many years since I had been here but I had seen the way that Arthur had been at the meeting and I wanted to see if he was ok, I mean I still cared for the guy after all he raised me and I kinder came to love the guy and I didn't like to see him upset but that day we fought I needed to get my independence I couldn't keep expecting him to provide for me that's I needed to leave, I never wanted to hurt him. I saw someone sitting under a tree close to the house, I could see the blond hair and at that moment I knew that it was Arthur. I came over to him

**ill scream just to get your attention.**

**i have seen what happens to a lonely heart.**

**and ill scream just to get your attention.**

**i have seen the nightmares that tore us apart**

**England's pov**

I let my tears fall down my face freely, I didn't see or even hear America come near me. I was shocked when hearing a voice

"Hey, dude, you're getting drenched" I recognised the voice, I didn't look up as I didn't want to seem weak in front of him not like I did on that day. "Why should you care?" I asked showing no emotion in my voice. I didn't even know why he was here most likely to say he was a hero or something stupid like that. I felt Alfred get closer to me before touching me on the head and stroke my hair "Because your my friend" Is what Alfred says. I felt something snap, how he dare say I was his friend; friends don't leave their friends when they need them the most I pushed America way from me before standing and before looking at him straight in the face "**FREIND**" I shouted at him, the sound of hurt in my voice "You left me, you left and didn't even thing about who you would be hurting when you did that; you didn't even bother to realises that I loved you" I let my tear flow freely down my face not caring that he could see them. I could see that he wasn't looking at me. I ran.

**So long, wish that you'd tell me your wrong.**

**that were not dead and buried,**

**and save your harsh goodbyes,**

**your salty liquid eyes.**

**and this song, is just another song.**

**don't know why i bother.**

**i can't tell truth from lies.**

**i can't tell truth from lies.**

**America's pov**

I was shocked when he had said that last part, had I really hurt him that bad. I never wanted to hurt him not like that, never. I myself kinder liked him that way but… I came out of that shock to see him run off. I got up and ran after him; I wasn't going to make the same mistake not again. I caught up to him before grabbing hold of his arm. He didn't move, I tried to pull him towards me "Arthur, don't leave" I say, England tried to pull away but I wouldn't let him "Please, Arthur, I'm sorry. I really am. There's nothing I can do about it now"

"**LET ME GO AND LEAVE ME ALONE**" I hear him shout at me while trying to get away, ""You used to be so great, Iggy." I whispered "What happened?"

**ill scream just to get your attention.**

**i have seen what happens to a lonely heart.**

**and ill scream just to get your attention.**

**England's pov**

I stopped struggling when hearing him say that. It reminded me of that day. The day that he left, I turned to face him "**YOU IS WHAT HAPPENED, YOU LEAVING**" I shouted "**I LOVED YOU, NEED YOU BUT OH NO ENGLAND JUST FINE BEING ALONG**"

That's what everyone thought, they always thought that he was just fine but he wasn't. He was all alone in this world and there was no one to be there when he fell. No, no one to take away the things that came out in the night. He came out of his thoughts when he felt something touched him on the lips I saw Alfred was kissing me. I wanted to pull away but this felt good too good actually.

**i have seen the nightmares that tore us apart**

**your fires burning bright.**

**it's burning me alive.**

**no one can save me now.**

**your touch was all i had.**

**it's eating me alive.**

**no one can save me now.**

**America's pov**

I pulled away from the kiss before speaking "You don't need to be alone anymore" I say to him before kissing him again however Arthur turned away "What's wrong?" I asked him. "You left me…" He was saying before I interrupted him "I'm sorry, I just didn't want to have to depend on you and I wanted to be equal to you" I say "I really appreciate everything you did for me when I was a little kid and I will never forget what you did"

I could see him crying fresh tears; I placed my hand on his face before wiping the tears away "you don't need to cry anymore because I'll be here with you" I say to him with a smile

**ill scream just to get your attention.**

**i have seen what happens to a lonely heart.**

**and ill scream just to get your attention.**

**i have seen the nightmares that tore us apart**

**your touch was all i had.**

England hugged America, he was finally not alone like he had been when America left. Arthur wondered how long it would last, Arthur didn't want this to end. No he had finally gotten someone that would love him no matter what and he was not going to let this go, Arthur kissed Alfred.

* * *

fin

* * *

Please review

Song used: Nightmares by Secondhand Serenade

I really hope you like it.


End file.
